M101
by nami22
Summary: Le Dr Crombel, bien décidé à ramener M-21 dans ses filets, reprend les expériences "M" et crée M-101. Le scientifique n'a pas choisi le spécimen au hasard et compte bien utiliser les liens qui unissent ses créatures à son avantage. Attention spoilers!
1. Becoming M101

BECOMING M-101

Un oiseau exotique au magnifique plumage traversa le ciel bleuté en poussant un cri perçant, obligeant Sarah à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière, au milieu d'une jungle dense et variée, sous un soleil caniculaire. Brusquement, tout lui revint à l'esprit. L'avion ! Les images de l'accident se mirent alors à défiler sous ses yeux, telles un film qui se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il y avait d'abord eu les fortes turbulences, puis le rugissement des moteurs qui tentaient vainement de contrôler la chute de l'engin qui piquait malgré tout du nez. Puis, se fut au tour des masques à oxygène de tomber subitement devant tous les voyageurs paniqués, hurlant de terreur. Et ensuite ? Plus aucun souvenir. Se relevant péniblement, Sarah fut prise d'un vertige, mais la panique dans laquelle elle était plongée actuellement la garda éveillée. Était-elle la seule survivante de cette catastrophe aérienne ? Quittant l'ombre des arbres, elle s'aventura vers la plage ; le sable était brûlant sous ses pieds nus, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Un rugissement assourdissant se fit soudainement entendre au fond de la jungle. On aurait dit le tonnerre qui grondait avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Un silence mortel régna durant un instant, lorsqu'un craquement se mit à résonner derrière elle, lui faisant faire volte-face.

Un jeune homme au teint hâlé et aux cheveux blonds se tenait à l'orée de la jungle. Il portait un costume gris, malgré la chaleur, et des lunettes à monture fine et à verres ovales. Sarah fut tentée de se jeter dans ses bras, tellement elle était soulagée de ne pas être seule. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre. Lui ne bougea pas ; il se contentait de sourire, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

— Vous étiez dans l'avion, vous aussi ? demanda la jeune fille en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

— Je m'appelle Yuri, éluda-t-il la question.

— Sarah, se présenta-t-elle. Je crois que nous devrions voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres survivants.

— Il n'y en a aucun, j'ai déjà fouillé les environs.

Yuri devait être extrêmement rapide, ou bien Sarah était restée inconsciente plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait.

— Où sommes-nous ? pensa-t-elle tout haut.

— Sur une île au large des côtes indiennes.

Comment le savait-il ? Les écrans mis à disposition des passagers du vol s'étaient éteins une bonne heure avant que l'avion ne commence son plongeon. Et pourquoi souriait-il ? Il avait survécu à un accident auquel plus d'une centaine de personnes avaient succombé. Était-ce une manière de se voiler la face pour ne pas perdre pied ? Ou bien, était-ce, tout simplement, que ce qu'il venait de se passer ne le touchait pas ? Non, ce ne pouvait être cela ; ce genre d'évènement ne laisse personne indifférent, encore moins les victimes. De toutes façons, si Sarah voulait survivre sur cette île, qui semblait déserte, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance au jeune homme.

La jeune fille avait soif. Il lui semblait qu'un félin se faisait les griffes dans sa gorge. Yuri lui dit qu'il avait repéré un point d'eau et tous deux quittèrent la plage pour s'y rendre. Plus ils marchaient, plus Sarah prenait conscience de la douleur lancinante qu'elle s'était, jusque là, efforcée d'ignorer. On aurait dit qu'on avait versé du métal en fusion sur son épaule et son mollet. D'ailleurs, sa blessure à la jambe l'élançait davantage à chaque pas. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un tigre, ce qui effraya Sarah, mais Yuri lui dit qu'il était mort. Effectivement, la bête gisait sur le flanc, la gueule béante ; du sang s'écoulait de celle-ci et aucune blessure externe n'était visible. Ils reprirent leur route, la jeune fille souffrant le martyr à chaque pas.

Heureusement, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'arrêter. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Sarah accourut, malgré la douleur, vers l'eau, voulant s'y émerger complètement, comme une gamine. Elle y plongea seulement les mains. La fraîcheur du liquide annonçait plus de plaisir qu'aucune boisson ne lui en avait jamais procuré.

Une douleur soudaine à sa main droite força la jeune fille à retirer ses mains de l'eau en poussant un cri aigu. Juste sous son pouce, deux points rouges avaient fleuri. Un serpent ?

Yuri s'approcha et prit la main blessée.

— Les serpents venimeux sont nombreux, ici. Heureusement, j'ai un sérum qui devrait contrer l'effet du poison.

Il sortit une seringue de la poche intérieure de sa veste, toujours souriant, et lui fit l'injection. Sarah se demanda comment il avait pu passer les contrôles à l'aéroport avec cela dans les poches. Et puis, que faisait-il avec une seringue de sérum sur lui ? On ne prévoit pas de se faire mordre par un serpent à l'avance, surtout lorsque l'on prend l'avion pour Séoul ; il n'y a pas de jungle, là-bas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas une égratignure et ses vêtements étaient en parfait état, tandis que ceux de la jeune fille avaient subi quelques dégâts : son jean était déchiré, de même que son t-shirt.

Yuri n'était pas dans l'avion. Elle devait se méfier de lui. Que faisait-il sur cette île déserte ? Depuis quand était-il ici ?

Sarah sentait peu à peu la fatigue la gagner ; ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, comme mus par leur propre volonté, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les garder ouverts. Le discours du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus lointain. De quoi parlait-il, au fait ? Elle avait cessé de l'écouter depuis un bon moment. Qu'y avait-il dans cette seringue ?

* * *

><p>Sarah ne rêva pas pendant son sommeil. Plusieurs fois, un brouhaha de voix indistinctes et de bips la tirèrent des ténèbres. Les yeux encore embués de fatigue, elle ne vit que l'image floue d'un décor blanc et des gens vêtus de cette même couleur. Était-elle à l'hôpital ? Elle était donc sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? La fatigue l'écrasa de nouveau et ses yeux se fermèrent.<p>

* * *

><p>La jeune fille se sentait bien ; non, mieux que bien. C'était comme si elle était de nouveau dans le ventre maternel, et, ayant retrouvé toutes ses forces, elle ne tarderait pas à renaître. Pourtant, ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps. Elle comprit bientôt qu'elle était, en effet, immergée dans un liquide tiède et visqueux. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour respirer et les bords du masque à oxygène semblaient se resserrer à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de celui-ci.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ces derniers furent piqués de centaines d'aiguilles. Puis, cette sensation s'atténua peu à peu. Le liquide vert dans lequel elle baignait rendait sa vision floue et étouffait le bip des machines. Paradoxalement, cette situation effrayante et surréaliste lui rappelait son enfance, les épisodes de _Dragonball Z_ qu'elle regardait. Les blessures qu'elle avait reçues pendant le crash et, plus tard, au point d'eau ne la faisaient plus souffrir, signe qu'elle devait être guérie ; était-ce grâce au liquide, comme dans le dessin animé japonais ?

_Mais quelle idiote ! Réfléchis !_ se morigéna-t-elle. On ne soigne pas les gens comme cela, dans la réalité. Elle n'était pas, non plus, l'héroïne d'un nouveau shônen de science-fiction. Elle ignorait totalement où elle était. La dernière personne à qui elle avait parlé avant de se retrouver ici était Yuri. Où était-il passé ? L'avait-on placé, lui aussi, dans un tube de verre géant ?

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Sarah. Quelqu'un qui portait une blouse. Elle leva le bras pour frapper contre la vitre. Elle devait savoir ce que le jeune homme était devenu. Un tiraillement désagréable dans le bras, dans l'intérieur du coude, lui indiqua la présence d'un cathéter. Prise d'une panique soudaine, la jeune femme s'agita, arrachant les perfusions. Le liquide verdâtre se teinta de brun en se mélangeant au sang, lui brouillant la vue. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, les bips de l'électrocardiogramme s'emballaient. Elle avait du mal à respirer, malgré le masque à oxygène, et son corps lui semblait être à présent un sauna. Puis, le monde s'effaça.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Sarah ne vit que du blanc. Un plafond blanc, des murs blancs, un lavabo blanc, des toilettes blanches. En s'asseyant, elle constata que même le lit, les draps et les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient blancs. Elle ne manquerait pas de développer une véritable phobie de cette couleur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce. Rien pour distraire l'œil, ni pour se distraire tout court. Alors, elle resta assise et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

Elle avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil, mais aucun repère ne permettait de confirmer cette pensée. Pas d'horloge pour voir l'heure qu'il était, ni de fenêtre pour voir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. La jeune fille n'était pas fatiguée, mais elle aurait bien voulu dormir, ne serait-ce que pour tromper l'ennui. Cependant, la lumière, allumée en permanence, l'en empêchait. Sarah se dit que, à la réflexion, il ne devait pas s'être écouler autant de temps qu'elle le croyait : quelqu'un allait bientôt lui apporter de quoi manger, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, on ne soigne pas quelqu'un pour laisser cette personne mourir de faim ensuite. Le ventre de Sarah gargouillait, ajoutant une composante à la mélodie de sa terreur ; son cœur semblait tambouriner contre ses tympans et sa respiration lui paraissait aussi assourdissante que si elle avait couru le marathon.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Peut-être que boire lui donnerait l'illusion d'avoir moins faim ? Le carrelage froid contrastait horriblement avec le sable chaud qu'elle avait senti sous ses pieds, plus tôt. Quand était-ce, déjà ? Combien d'heures, de jours, de mois s'étaient écoulés ? La question ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Et Yuri ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'un serpent l'avait mordue. Elle espérait qu'il était loin d'ici, que rien ne lui était arrivé. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas un homme honnête ; pourtant, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, bien qu'une petite voix désagréable lui soufflât qu'il était peut-être lié à ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'en se détournant de son abreuvoir qu'elle aperçut la porte, blanche comme le reste de la pièce, qui se confondait presque avec le mur. Sarah s'y précipita, saisit la poignée et tira dessus, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rien à faire. Elle était verrouillée. Alors, la jeune fille tambourina contre cette maudite porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'Oh-Dae-Soo(1) ; sauf que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait pas un parapluie violet, mais un costume gris et qu'elle n'avait pas de télévision pour se distraire ou lui donner une quelconque notion du temps.

Dire qu'elle aurait dû avoir atterri à Séoul depuis longtemps. Elle aurait retrouvé Sung-Gil, qu'elle avait rencontré au collège et avec qui elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié. Le soir de son arrivée dans la métropole coréenne, ils se seraient installés à la terrasse d'un restaurant et auraient mangé un barbecue de poisson, tout en sirotant du soju(2). Ils auraient visité les musées de la ville et se seraient baladés dans le Parc Olympique. Elle avait réservé son billet d'avion depuis peu ; sa dernière affaire lui laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait décidé de travailler dans la police, depuis l'enfance. Son père avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace. Elle et sa mère avaient espéré encore et encore. Puis, sa mère avait cessé d'attendre ; Sarah l'avait haïe de refaire sa vie, alors qu'elles ignoraient ce qu'avait pu devenir l'homme qu'elles avaient aimé. La jeune fille avait choisi une carrière dans le milieu de la loi car, ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être accéder au dossier de son père. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il referait surface ? Depuis qu'elle travaillait au commissariat, elle guettait le moindre indice sur le sort de son père.

Une fente s'ouvrit à mi-hauteur de la porte et on lui glissa un bol rempli d'une bouillie blanche peu ragoûtante. La jeune fille en prit une cuillerée. C'était insipide, mais nourrissant, néanmoins. Elle aurait tout donné pour un peu de sel ou de poivre. A côté du bol, on avait placé des pilules, qu'elle avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

Les repas permirent à Sarah de se faire une idée du temps qui passait. Ils constituaient le seul événement de la journée. Ses seules autres occupations consistaient à penser et tourner en rond. Elle n'avait vu personne depuis son arrivée dans cette prison-chambre-d'hôpital. On lui glissait toujours ses repas dans la fente de la porte. Elle n'avait pas vu le moindre être humain depuis au moins un mois, selon ses calculs. Alors, elle passait son temps à rappeler le souvenir de ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés ; ceux qu'elle aimait et ceux qu'elle détestait.

Ses parents occupaient la majorité de ses pensées. Elle revoyait son géniteur et revivait les heures interminables où il regardait des films de gangsters, tandis qu'elle voulait voir des dessins animés. Elle se souvenait des étés passés au bord de la mer, des pique-niques sur la plage, de l'inquiétude de sa mère quand elle nageait là où elle n'avait pas pied. L'inquiétude sa mère, lorsque son père rentrait tard ‒ il était inspecteur de police. Sarah pouvait encore entendre les pleurs de sa mère, lorsqu'un matin, elles découvrirent qu'il n'était pas rentré. Les collègues de son père avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le retrouver, mais l'enquête n'avait rien donné. Sa génitrice avait alors remué ciel et terre pour trouver des pistes ; elle avait mené sa propre investigation et avait engagé un privé, ce qui avait bien entamé les économies de la famille, mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Puis, un jour la mère de Sarah avait rencontré un antiquaire et s'en était amourachée. Ils avaient fini par se marier, quand le père de la petite fille avait été déclaré mort. C'est là que cette dernière avait commencé à se détacher de sa mère. Quand la jeune fille avait eu dix-huit ans, elle était partie de la maison et n'avait plus jamais adressé la parole à sa génitrice. Sarah le regrettait, à présent. Elle aurait maintenant tout donné pour avoir une chance de dire à sa mère qu'elle était désolée d'être aussi égoïste et qu'elle était heureuse que celle-ci n'ait pas passé sa vie à se morfondre. Mais il était trop tard, de toute évidence.

Sarah essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front. Elle n'avait pas chaud. Au contraire, elle était gelée et des frissons parcouraient son corps, sans relâche. Cela était-il lié au fait qu'elle avait cessé de prendre les pilules ? Depuis environ une semaine, elle les jetait dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle devait le faire très discrètement, car la caméra fixée en hauteur, dans un coin, était la preuve que l'on surveillait chacun de ses faits et gestes.

La jeune fille sentait son corps s'affaiblir de jour en jour et, aujourd'hui, ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir jusqu'à la porte. En plus d'être brûlante de fièvre, elle était affamée. Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait pour l'aider ? Elle n'était plus très sûre qu'on ne la laisserait pas mourir. Elle avait beau se demander pourquoi on l'avait enfermée ici et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans une éprouvette géante, avec des perfusion dans les bras et les jambes, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Sarah s'était allongée, n'ayant plus la force de rester assise, quand le bol et les pilules disparurent. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Yuri, toujours vêtu d'un costume gris. Le jeune homme, souriant, s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il posa le bol sur le sol et appliqua une main froide sur le front de la jeune fille.

— Tu dois prendre les pilules, si tu veux être en forme, M-101, dit-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Armé d'un verre d'eau, il revint vers le lit. Il fit asseoir Sarah et lui mit le médicament dans la bouche avant de lui faire boire une gorgée. Il entreprit, ensuite, de la nourrir comme on le ferait avec un bébé.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermée ? Que faisait Yuri ici ? Travaillait-il ici ? Qu'étaient donc ces pilules ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelée « M-101 », alors qu'il connaissait son prénom ? Elle brûlait d'interroger le jeune homme, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle se contenta donc d'avaler ce qu'il lui mettait dans la bouche et de le contempler. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, mais en cet instant, elle était hypnotisée par les orbes dorés qui la regardaient. Malgré son sourire, son regard était aussi froid que le cercle polaire. Ses gestes auraient pu sembler empreints de tendresse, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi mécaniques.

Lorsque Yuri eut terminé de la nourrir, il la rallongea et posa une pêche près de l'oreiller. Puis il sortit, tandis que les yeux de Sarah se fermaient.

Dès son réveil, elle dévora le fruit, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Le jus lui coula sur les avant-bras et elle le lécha, ne voulant pas perdre une once de cette ambroisie. Il lui sembla que, jamais, elle n'avait goûté de nourriture plus savoureuse. Après la bouillie blanche et insipide à laquelle elle s'était habituée, l'arôme de la pêche lui explosa les papilles.

Les jours suivants furent un peu moins monotones que les précédents. Yuri lui rendait visite de temps en temps. Il refusait systématiquement de répondre aux questions de la jeune femme, même quand elle demandait simplement la date. Cependant, elle attendait toujours avec impatience ses visites ; à chaque fois, il lui laissait un fruit et, parfois même, du chocolat. De temps en temps, il lui lançait la friandise par-dessus son épaule, lorsqu'il sortait. La dernière fois, elle avait fouillé les poches du jeune homme, ayant flairé une pomme.

Depuis, il n'était pas revenu. Alors, Sarah décida de ne plus prendre les pilules. À sa grande surprise, ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines qu'elle sentit ses forces commencer à la quitter. Et encore, mis à part quelques vertiges, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, la jeune femme fut étonnée de constater que ce n'était pas Yuri. A sa place, elle vit deux hommes que leurs uniformes, leurs fusils et leur gilets pare-balle désignaient comme des soldats.

— Le Docteur Crombel veut te voir, M-101, dit l'un d'eux.

Encore ce code ! Yuri n'avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi depuis le jour où il lui avait donné une pêche.

— Où est Yuri ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Devant leur silence, elle réitéra la question.

— Le Docteur Crombel veut te voir maintenant, alors suis-nous sans faire d'histoire, déclara l'homme de droite.

Sarah sentait la colère monter en elle et elle refusait de suivre ces soldats qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Bien qu'elle sache déjà qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à Yuri, elle se sentait plus encline à se fier à lui, plutôt qu'à deux hommes qui pouvaient lui tirer dessus si l'envie leur venait. Il était hors de question qu'elle les suive.

— Je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas vu Yuri ! dit-elle, déterminée.

A sa grande stupéfaction, le regard des deux hommes parut soudain vide et ceux-ci fermèrent la porte, sans dire un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Yuri était venu.

— Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre le Docteur Crombel, M-101, dit-il.

Il conduisit la jeune fille dans un long dédale de couloirs qui grouillaient de soldats, de personnes en blouses blanches ‒ sans doute des médecins ‒ et d'autres personnes qui ne portaient ni uniforme, ni blouse. Quel était donc cet endroit ? Sarah s'était souvent posé la question, mais à présent, elle comprenait encore moins. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton du cinquième sous-sol. Elle lui posa de nouveau les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais il n'y répondit pas plus que d'habitude.

— Le Docteur répondra à toutes tes questions, annonça-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille eut du mal à contenir sa soudaine impatience. Son calvaire d'incertitude allait enfin prendre fin. En même temps, elle était tiraillée entre l'envie d'arracher les yeux du jeune homme et l'envie de dévorer ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait avec les fruits. Elle détestait le fait qu'il fasse tant de mystères, bien que cela le rendait attirant, et elle en avait assez de toujours voir le même sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres ; n'importe quel moyen aurait été bon pour l'effacer. Pourtant, elle s'efforça d'attendre ; elle était pressée d'obtenir des réponses.

Ils suivirent un nouveau couloir, mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans celui-ci. Yuri s'arrêta et frappa à une porte sur leur gauche, puis, ayant reçu une réponse, ils entrèrent dans un bureau.

La pièce était immense. Sur le bureau, trônait un ordinateur. Deux des murs étaient en réalité des vitres, mais des stores empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Les meubles qui occupaient l'espace derrière le bureau et sur la droite de ce dernier étaient des classeurs de dossiers. Sarah vit aussi un canapé et une table basse.

L'homme assis au bureau devait avoir au moins soixante ans. Ses cheveux, comme sa barbe et ses yeux, étaient gris. Il arborait un costume brun, mais avait retiré sa veste ; celle-ci était accrochée au porte-manteau, près de la porte. Le Docteur darda un regard amusé sur la jeune fille et prit la parole.

— Bonjour, M-101. Je suis impressionné de constater que tu peux exercer un contrôle mental sur les humains normaux.

Sarah ne pouvait plus se contenir.

— Je m'appelle Sarah. Sarah Grinsworth. Pas M-101. Et puis, que voulez-vous dire par « contrôle mental » et « humains normaux » ?

— Je connais parfaitement ton nom, rétorqua-t-il, mais il ne te servira plus. Alors, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

— Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pour qui vous prenez...

— Tais-toi et écoute, l'interrompit Yuri.

C'était la première qu'elle le voyait se défaire de son sourire.

— Ne t'es-tu pas aperçue que tes sens s'étaient développés au-delà de la limite humaine ? repris le Docteur. Tes réflexes se sont également améliorés. Et, il y a quelques minutes, tu as contraint des hommes en armes à agir selon ta volonté.

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué que ses sens étaient plus développés, ni que ses réflexes étaient plus rapides. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Crombel sourit, semblant lire ses pensées.

— On dirait que tu comprends. J'ai mené des expériences sur toi.

Elle était révoltée que ce vieux dégénéré ait fait cela sans connaître les conséquences de ses manipulations. Elle aurait pu y rester.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que tu n'en mourrais pas, la rassura le Docteur.

— Comment le saviez-vous ? Et comment savez-vous ce que je pense ?

— Pour répondre à ta dernière question : tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage. Et je savais que tu survivrais parce que j'avais mené la même expérience sur un autre spécimen.

Ce type n'avait aucune considération pour ceux de son espèce. Sarah avait envie de vomir.

— Ton organisme a mieux réagi que le sien, continua Crombel. J'ai bien fait de te choisir.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça, vous m'avez choisie ? Et pourquoi moi ?

Elle se tourna vers Yuri. Il souriait, comme d'habitude.

— Stephen n'a pas son pareil pour le sabotage, déclara l'homme aux yeux dorés. Il a parfaitement calculé le temps qu'il faudrait à l'avion pour s'écraser. Et comme c'était lui le pilote, il lui a été facile d'amener l'appareil au-dessus de l'île. Ensuite, il lui a été facile de tuer le copilote et de t'endormir avec du chloroforme avant de sauter de l'appareil en parachute avec toi.

Plus de cent personnes avaient péri parce qu'ils voulaient faire des expériences sur elle. _Non, c'est impossible_, se dit-elle_, tout ça n'a aucun sens !_ Et on ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il fallait absolument que ce soit elle.

Ce fut Crombel qui le lui expliqua.

— C'est sur ton père que j'ai mené la première expérience.

Sarah fut soudain envahie d'espoir, malgré la situation. Elle allait enfin retrouver celui qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années !

— Mon père ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il a travaillé pour nous pendant quelques années. Mais je n'ai pas pu constater les progrès qu'il avait faits. Il n'avait ni frère, ni sœur et tu es sa fille unique ; toi seule es liée à lui par le sang. Et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un dont le code génétique était proche du sien.

— Où est-il ? s'emporta-t-elle. Et pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

Elle pleurait, à présent. Elle était à deux doigts d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé depuis l'enfance. Ce vieux dégénéré retardait le moment de ses retrouvailles avec son père ; elle enrageait.

— Il est mort, lâcha Crombel.

— Vous mentez ! Il y a forcément erreur sur la personne !

Elle refusa de le croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, alors qu'elle apprenait enfin la vérité. Cela voudrait dire que tous ses efforts avaient été vains.

Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers les classeurs. Il en sortit un dossier et lui montra la première page. Sarah reconnu immédiatement l'homme sur la photo. Il était bâti comme un rugbyman et on devinait son crâne chauve sous son chapeau. Son regard bleu pâle, presque blanc, était différent de celui qu'elle lui connaissait, mais il s'agissait de son père, aucun doute là-dessus.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux et pleura comme jamais. Yuri s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa la main sur son épaule. Quand le flot de larmes s'assécha, elle prit plusieurs inspirations.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur se releva et fouilla de nouveau dans les dossiers. Il lui montra une autre photo. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre l'homme qui y figurait et Crombel : le même gris que ses cheveux et que ses yeux. Était-ce le fils du scientifique ? A moins que la similitude entre leurs morphologies ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? La jeune femme se tourna vers Crombel.

— Cet homme était l'équipier de ton père. Il l'a tué et nous a trahis. Si je t'ai choisie, c'est aussi parce que je sais que tu seras plus déterminée à le trouver que n'importe lequel de nos agents, dit-il.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle, sentant la rage l'envahir.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se rassit derrière le bureau et regarda l'écran de son ordinateur.

— On dirait que ta santé s'améliore. Tu peux te passer des pilules plus longtemps qu'avant, remarqua-t-il.

— C'est quoi, ces pilules ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur lui expliqua que l'expérience dont elle avait fait l'objet avait des effets secondaires, dont avaient souffert les autres spécimens, également. Sans ces médicaments, son corps se décomposerait, ne pouvant endurer les modifications découlant des expériences. Le vieil homme ajouta que seule l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait pouvait les lui procurer. Si elle voulait vivre, Sarah n'avait donc d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres. D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait plus besoin d'ingurgiter autant de cachets qu'auparavant, cela devait aussi vouloir dire qu'un jour, elle n'en aurait plus besoin du tout. Par conséquent, avec de la chance, quand elle aurait retrouvé l'assassin de son père, elle pourrait quitter ladite organisation.

* * *

><p>Avant de quitter le bureau, elle avait demandé si elle pouvait sortir prendre l'air et le Docteur avait accédé à sa requête, à condition que Yuri l'accompagne. Une fois dehors, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours sur l'île ; le laboratoire, la chambre-cellule et le bureau étaient installés dans un bunker aménagé au centre du territoire. Sarah inspira un grand coup. Elle avait oublié à quel point il est agréable d'être à l'air libre, même s'il fait très chaud ; la chaleur était étouffante, comparée à la température qu'il faisait dans le bunker.<p>

Elle marcha, le jeune homme sur les talons, en direction de la plage. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il lui était impossible de quitter cette île ; le seul moyen d'y parvenir était l'hélicoptère, et il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre notion de pilotage. En traversant la jungle, qui était devenue une source d'émerveillement pour elle, elle revit la carcasse du tigre. La chair avait fini de se décomposer. On pouvait maintenant constater que la cage thoracique du félin était en miettes. Sarah se tourna vers Yuri.

— Quelle arme a pu causer une blessure pareille à cette bête ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'arme. Toi aussi, tu pourras tuer à mains nues, avec un peu d'entraînement.

Arrivée sur la plage, la jeune femme pensa à ce jeune homme aux cheveux gris, qu'elle avait vu en photo. Elle revoyait la cicatrice à la commissure de ses lèvres. Non seulement, il avait tué son père, mais en trahissant l'organisation, il s'était rendu en partie responsable du calvaire de Sarah et de la mort de plus de cent personnes.

La jeune fille fit le serment de le retrouver et de le tuer. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait cela rapidement et proprement, mais, en même temps, qui pouvait dire si la rage qu'elle nourrissait ne la pousserait pas à le torturer. Un sourire sans joie effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'imagina le jeune homme couvert de sang et suppliant d'avoir la vie sauve. Elle mourait d'envie d'entendre ses cris. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle fasse cela, que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. Et puis, quel crédit pouvait-elle réellement accorder à des gens qui l'avaient traitée comme un rat de laboratoire ?

Lorsque Yuri la raccompagna à sa chambre-cellule, elle était toujours partagée entre la rage qui la dévorait et les valeurs que lui avait transmises son père. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait que si le jeune homme la laissait seule, elle allait sombrer et ne pourrait plus jamais remonter à la surface. Elle étreignit l'homme aux yeux dorés.

— Ne pars pas, dit-elle.

— J'ai du travail.

— Alors, laisse-moi rester comme ça, juste un instant.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était assis à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, pendant que Yuri faisait son rapport sur les jours qui avaient suivi la venue de M-101 dans cette même pièce.<p>

— Sa détermination ne fait aucun doute. Je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un s'entraîner avec autant d'ardeur, déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

Crombel sourit à son tour. Son plan se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres spécimens des expériences M, il n'avait pas effacé la mémoire de M-101 car il avait estimé que le lien entre celle-ci et M-24 serait un atout ; d'abord parce que la jeune fille ne reculerait devant rien pour le venger, et aussi parce que M-21 ne ferait aucun mal à la fille de son ami. Elle était l'appât idéal pour ramener l'ancien agent dans ses filets. Sans compter que l'homme blond qu'il avait rencontré après la destruction de la succursale de Séoul ne manquerait pas de se joindre à la fête, de même que Tao et Takeo.

Yuri avait fait un travail admirable avec la fille. Elle lui mangeait dans la main, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Crombel avait appris à connaître l'esprit humain et en savait long sur le syndrome de Stockholm ; il avait décidé de se servir de ses connaissances pour s'assurer la loyauté de la fille. Il avait suffi qu'un jeune homme au physique plutôt avenant fasse preuve de gentillesse ‒ feinte, évidemment ‒ envers elle au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable pour que le tour soit joué. M-101 apprendrait tôt ou tard une autre version des faits au sujet de la mort de son père, et il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle le croie lui, non M-21 et ses nouveaux alliés.

Le Docteur se tourna vers son subalterne.

— Yuri, tu partiras à Séoul avec elle. Tu t'assureras que M-21 revient vivant. Elle pourra s'amuser autant qu'elle le veut quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui.

Le jeune homme à lunettes hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

_Décidément, M-21, je m'amuse beaucoup plus que ne l'aurais cru avec toi_, pensa le vieil homme. Une chance que M-24 ait eu une fille, cela ne faisait que pimenter le jeu.

1) Héros de _Old Boy_.

2) Alcool coréen.


	2. Preparing for the mission ahead

PREPARING FOR THE MISSION AHEAD

Dès le lendemain de sa première rencontre avec le Docteur, Yuri vint la chercher dans sa cellule-chambre d'hôpital. Elle venait à peine de sortir d'un sommeil agité. Dans ses cauchemars, elle revoyait l'image de l'homme qu'elle s'était juré de tuer, les traits de son beau visage tordus par la souffrance. Avec un mélange malsain d'horreur et de satisfaction, elle s'était vue lui infliger les supplices les plus abominables que son esprit pouvait envisager. Les cris de douleur et de désespoir, bien qu'irréels, déchiraient encore les tympans de la jeune fille. Elle pouvaient encore voir les flots de sang gicler sur les murs et sur elle, elle avait encore le goût métallique du liquide écarlate dans la bouche ; dans les bras de Morphée, la vision et la saveur de ce fluide vital l'avaient électrisée à présent, elle en était malade. Si elle ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, elle serait bonne pour l'asile ; mais peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Pourtant, le pire fut de voir son père surgir dans la pièce. Devant le spectacle sanglant qu'offrait sa progéniture, il avait lancé un regard désappointé, avait rajusté son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux blêmes, puis avait tourné le dos avant de partir.

C'est au son de son propre cri que Sarah s'était éveillée. Elle était assise sur son lit, tremblante, bien qu'elle fût en nage à cause de son rêve et parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de pilule depuis plus de deux semaines, lorsque le jeune homme aux iris mordorés ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura tout son saoul. Yuri attendit sans bouger qu'elle cesse de hoqueter, puis passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui fit relever la tête. Il essuya les larmes avec son autre main. Son sourire coutumier, habituellement horripilant, apaisa quelque peu les tourments de Sarah. Comme la veille, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas pour que les zygomatiques de l'homme qu'elle étreignait se relâchent ; elle désirait simplement goûter à ces lèvres fines qui lui paraissaient soudain aussi délicieuses que les fruits qu'il lui apportait de temps à autre.

Elle savait que ces marques d'affection de la part du jeune homme n'étaient pas sincères, mais cela lui faisait du bien, néanmoins. Bien que ces instants soient marqués par une hypocrisie évidente, elle les savourait comme un junkie qui vient de recevoir sa dose après une période de manque. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression d'être traitée comme un être humain, chose qui n'était pas véritablement arrivée depuis le crash.

Après avoir essuyé les larmes de la jeune femme, Yuri caressa ses lèvres du pouce.

— Tu as dû te mordre la langue pendant ton sommeil, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main de son visage, elle put constater que, en effet, une fine couche d'hémoglobine ornait le doigt qui avait effleuré sa lippe. Le jeune homme, sans la quitter des yeux approcha son pouce de sa bouche et le suçota dans un geste sensuel que Sarah n'attendait pas de la part d'un personnage aussi tiré à quatre épingles. Les joues en feu, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le lavabo, puis elle s'aspergea le visage et se servit un verre d'eau.

— Crombel veut encore me voir ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle se doutait que son interlocuteur ne venait jamais pour le plaisir de sa compagnie.

— Non, ton entraînement commence aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, Yuri tourna les talons et la jeune fille le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs, puis dans l'ascenseur. Il furent bientôt à l'extérieur du bunker. Ils marchèrent dans la jungle, sans échanger un mot, puis parvinrent dans la clairière où celle que l'on appelait désormais « M-101 » s'était éveillée, quelque temps auparavant. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Tant de choses avaient changé ; elle savait qu'elle devrait renoncer à la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'ici parce qu'avec ses nouvelles capacités, on la désignerait comme un monstre, même ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses amis la verraient d'un œil différent, et aussi parce que, si l'organisation avait tué plus d'une centaine de personnes et ne s'était pas contentée de l'enlever, cela devait signifier que ces gens avaient pour habitude de ne laisser aucun témoin. Si Sarah décidait de s'évader, elle mettrait sa mère, ses amis et ses anciens collègues du Yard en danger ; ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser ceux qu'elle aimait pour mieux la manipuler. Elle répugnait à travailler pour ceux qui l'avait séquestrée ; la part d'elle-même qu'elle commençait à entrevoir depuis qu'on lui avait appris la vérité au sujet de son père la terrifiait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser l'assassin de ce dernier se promener dans la nature impunément.

Une quinzaine de gardes attendaient Yuri et la jeune fille, l'arme au poing. Elle se doutait qu'on lui ferait suivre un entraînement intensif ; M-21 devait avoir des années d'expérience derrière lui et les quelques notions de boxe qu'elle avait acquises ne suffiraient évidemment pas à faire pencher la balance en faveur de Sarah, quant à ses talents au tir, ils lui seraient certainement inutiles à présent ; les adversaires qu'elle rencontrerait seraient pour la plupart des humains modifiés, comme elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envisagé que, dès le premier jour, elle devrait affronter des types armés jusqu'aux dents, il paraissait absurde de risquer de perdre un agent lors d'un simple entraînement ; les soldats ne tireraient pas à balles réelles, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle se tourna vers l'homme à lunettes.

— Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi on ne t'a pas donné de pilule, alors que tu es déjà affaiblie, dit-il. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et pendant deux semaines, un garde les dissimulera sur lui. Tu devras trouver le bon parmi le groupe et les lui prendre.

— Sauf que tu oublies que je peux me passer des cachets pendant deux semaines sans trop de problèmes, fit-elle remarquer.

— Les pilules qu'ils transporteront ont un dosage moins élevé que les pilules habituelles, tu en auras besoin tous les jours. Je viendrai te chercher chaque soir pendant cette période, si tu approches du bunker sans moi, les agents ‒ des humains modifiés ‒ ont pour ordre de te tuer. Et les gardes que tu vois sont chargés de te prendre en chasse ; cela va sans dire que leurs fusils ne sont pas chargés avec des balles à blanc et qu'ils ont d'autres armes, comme des mines et des grenades, par exemple.

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : affronter les soldats armés parce que sa vie en dépendait ou le fait que Yuri avait conservé son air jovial pendant qu'il expliquait la première étape de la formation de M-101 ?

— Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Chaque jour, cinq gardes supplémentaires rejoindront ce groupe, ajouta-t-il.

Sarah réfléchit quelques secondes pour estimer le nombre de soldats qui la pourchasseraient au dernier jour, mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour le calcul mental. L'homme aux orbes dorés lui fournit la réponse.

— A la fin de l'épreuve, ils seront quatre-vingts.

_Bon sang, ils sont complètement malades ! Comme si je pouvais faire face à autant d'ennemis à la fois !_ Elle avait beau avoir obtenu des pouvoirs hors du commun grâce aux expériences du vieux dégénéré, il était impossible de vaincre autant de types armés à main nue.

Les gardes, sur ordre de Yuri, fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à compter jusqu'à dix pour laisser un peu d'avance à la jeune fille.

— Tu débutes, alors il faut y aller doucement, dit l'homme en gris avec un air enjoué.

Sarah attrapa un de ses adversaires au hasard et l'entraîna dans la jungle. Elle courut, tirant le type par le col de son uniforme, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'elle estima se trouver à bonne distance de la clairière. Jusque là l'homme n'avait pas réagi, une chance pour elle. Elle le regarda, il avait perdu son fusil dans la course, apparemment. Elle le fouilla, balançant ses armes au passage, mais avant qu'elle eût terminé, elle sentit une douleur vive dans son abdomen. Elle y jeta un œil et constata que l'homme avait dégainé un couteau de chasse et l'avait poignardée. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui assener un second coup, elle lui décocha un uppercut qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Déconcertée par sa propre performance, alors qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, elle ne s'approcha de lui que quelques secondes plus tard, prudemment son manque de vigilance lui avait déjà valu une blessure susceptible de lui coûter la vie. Elle allait s'assurer d'un léger coup de pied qu'il était inconscient quand elle remarqua qu'il était totalement immobile, comme s'il avait le souffle coupé, puis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant le vide ; il avait définitivement cessé de respirer.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux. Elle n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit auparavant, elle venait de franchir la barrière qui la séparait des criminels qu'elle avait arrêtés dans son ancienne vie. Elle songea que, peut-être, cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle découvrait depuis la veille serait bientôt la facette dominante de sa personnalité. Quelque chose en elle venait de se briser. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était lui ou elle et qu'il avait probablement déjà supprimé quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle avait trahi la mémoire de son géniteur en reniant, par son acte, les valeurs qu'il lui avait transmises.

D'une main tremblante, elle ferma les paupières du cadavre, puis continua de le fouiller ; elle avait besoin des cachets pour survivre et elle devait rester en vie pour venger son père. _Si tu fais ce qu'il faut pour éliminer son meurtrier, ce n'est pas une trahison_, se rasséréna-t-elle. Le type n'avait rien dans les poches. _Nom de Dieu !_ La perspective de récidiver lui faisait horreur. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix ; elle pouvait essayer de simplement assommer les prochains, mais contrôler sa force ne serait pas aisé. Elle baissa les yeux sur la blessure qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une tâche rouge sombre avait fleuri sur son t-shirt qu'elle souleva ; elle avait déjà vu des plaies semblables, mais il lui paraissait étrange d'en observer sur son propre corps, cela semblait irréel ; d'ailleurs, la douleur commençait à s'estomper. L'entaille n'était pas aussi profonde qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru.

Le craquement de brindilles piétinées, le frottement d'un corps se déplaçant contre des feuillages. Quelqu'un devait approcher. Elle sauta et s'agrippa à une branche qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas pu atteindre avant le crash, se hissa sur l'arbre et attendit. Prise d'un vertige, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse. Un autre garde ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il se pencha sur la dépouille de son camarade, pressa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de celui-ci et se releva, prêt à tirer si M-101 venait à surgir. Il tourna sur lui-même espérant sans doute ne pas la voir arriver. La jeune femme sauta de son perchoir au moment où il commençait à lever la tête. Elle atterrit juste derrière lui et passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Avant de lâcher son arme pour pouvoir se débattre, il pressa la détente quelques secondes. D'autres allaient débarquer, Sarah devait faire vite. D'une torsion du membre qui emprisonnait le soldat dans une étreinte mortelle, elle le tua, puis entreprit de lui faire les poches. Elle mit enfin la main sur les précieuses pilules, qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler, puis prit ses jambes à son cou.

Lorsque Yuri vint la chercher, elle avait tué trois autres soldats qui l'avaient débusquée. Elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement. Elle étreignit le jeune homme et, blottie contre lui déversa les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis qu'elle avait pris la vie du premier garde. Quand le flot cessa, elle s'écarta de lui et essuya ses yeux et ses joues, de ses mains tâchées de sang. Elle devait offrir un piètre spectacle, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et elle le prenait là où elle le trouvait, même si c'était très peu, même si c'était auprès d'un individu dont elle ne connaissait presque rien. Elle savait seulement qu'il travaillait pour une organisation secrète et ne se préoccupait pas des notions de Bien et de Mal. Peut-être qu'en regardant en arrière, il était possible de dédire autre chose de leurs conversations ? Elle repensa au tigre qu'elle avait vu après le crash et à ce que l'homme aux yeux mordorés lui avait dit la veille ; lui aussi était un humain modifié.

— Tu as tué quelqu'un, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pour quelle autre raison ferait-on ces expériences sur des humains ? dit-il, rayonnant.

— Comment...

_C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas encore pleurnicher ?_ pensa-t-elle, sentant des piqûres dans ses yeux et un hoquet monter de sa gorge.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux vivre avec ça et sourire continuellement ? Ça ne te touche pas de savoir que, quelque part, il y a quelqu'un à qui ces gens manquent terriblement ? s'énerva-t-elle.

L'air jovial de Yuri laissa place à une expression sérieuse et derrière les lunettes, son regard se fit glacial.

— Non, ça ne me touche pas. Si tu veux un conseil, oublie que tu es un être humain et que tu l'as un jour été.

Il se détourna et entreprit de retourner au souterrain, sans un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Sarah le suivait. Celle-ci lui emboîta le pas et, d'une démarche rapide, le dépassa, en le bousculant au passage.

— Tu peux te le mettre où je pense, ton foutu conseil !

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant le trajet. Quand ils parvinrent au bunker, le jeune homme la conduisit dans un laboratoire. Toute une équipe de scientifiques ausculta la jeune fille, qui retira son t-shirt avec réticence pour l'examen. L'idée que Yuri la voie dévêtue la mettait mal à l'aise ; les types en blouse blanche faisaient leur métier et, pour eux, elle ne représentait qu'un spécimen parmi d'autres. Cependant, elle ignorait les pensées de l'homme qui la contemplait de ses orbes ambrés : la regardait-il de la même façon que les médecins, avec professionnalisme, ou bien avec concupiscence ? _Arrête de délirer ! Si il avait des idées mal placées, il en aurait déjà profité il a en eu plusieurs fois l'occasion_, se ressaisit-elle.

Elle fut abasourdie en découvrant que l'entaille qu'elle avait à l'abdomen avait presque fini de cicatriser ; la plaie avait à présent l'aspect d'une griffure de chat. Elle ne pensait pas que les expériences auraient augmenté ses capacités de guérison. Sachant ce qui se passerait sans les pilules, cela paraissait inconcevable. Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle changé ?

Elle venait de passer un scanner, lorsqu'un garde entra dans la salle et se présenta devant Yuri ‒ le Docteur Crombel s'était absenté plus tôt dans la journée et lui avait confié les rênes du complexe.

— Quelles sont les pertes, Lieutenant ?

— Cinq de nos gars, monsieur, répondit le type en treillis.

— C'est un bon début. Je vous laisse le soin de sélectionner les hommes qui occuperont les postes vacants à partir de demain.

— Les hommes qui ont été choisis comme renforts devraient suffire...

— Non, rétorqua l'homme à lunettes. Elle ne fera pas de progrès si le niveau de difficulté n'augmente pas. Il faut vingt soldats pour demain, c'est un ordre du Docteur Crombel.

Le Lieutenant se tendit, comme terrifié. Sarah n'avait pas imaginé que les gardes puissent se montrer aussi craintifs à la mention du vieux barbu. Après tout, il n'était qu'un scientifique, n'est-ce pas ?

En tournant la tête en direction des hommes qui discutaient, elle constata que tous deux l'observaient. Si Yuri ne laissait pas transparaître ses pensées, le type à ses côtés ne faisait pas de mystère ; ses pommettes rosies et ses yeux fixés sur un point précis de l'anatomie de la femme témoignaient de son état d'esprit. N'y tenant plus, celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour la dissimuler et se releva brusquement.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez vous retourner ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous rincer l'œil ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le garde s'exécuta, mais l'autre ne bougea pas, son sourire s'était élargi.

— Ça s'adressait aussi à toi, Yuri !

— Il y a encore des progrès à faire pour ce qui est du contrôle mental, se contenta de dire l'interpelé.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille s'aperçut que les scientifiques s'étaient également détournés et se tenaient immobiles, ayant oublié leur travail.

Lorsque l'homme aux yeux mordorés la raccompagna à sa cellule, elle fut soulagée que la journée soit enfin terminée, puis elle se repassa les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensée jusque là.

— Qu'est-ce que ça va être, la sanction ? demanda-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'ai tué cinq hommes de l'organisation, il y aura bien des représailles, non ?

— Non, répondit Yuri. C'est ce qu'on attendait de toi, et puis, ce n'étaient que des soldats, on les remplacera facilement.

— Est-ce que tu t'entends ? s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait que tu parles de changer une ampoule !

Il s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il remonta ses lunettes en s'aidant de l'index et du majeur. Comme tout à l'heure, il avait quitté son air jovial.

— Dans l'organisation, personne n'est indispensable, sauf les types comme Crombel. Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ça en mémoire. Si tu devais mourir demain, ce serait dommage, mais on trouverait un nouveau sujet d'expérience sans s'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

Les jours suivants, Sarah vécut avec la peur au ventre. Les soldats n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs armes et, bien qu'elle sache que ses blessures guérissaient plus vite que la normale, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle n'était pas immortelle. De plus, de retour dans le bunker, les propos de Yuri tournaient dans sa tête : à tout moment, on pouvait décider de l'éliminer, ils avaient beau l'avoir choisie, il ne serait pas difficile de dégoter un autre spécimen pour l'expérience et un autre agent pourrait se charger M-21.

Les rêves de la jeune fille ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Parfois, elle imaginait les tourments qu'elle infligerait à l'homme au regard de cendre, mais malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait dans ses songes, la culpabilité que cette euphorie éveillait en elle la dévorait dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle voie des gardes lui faire face, la tenant en joue, puis la cribler de plomb. Après la première semaine, les deux visons se mélangeaient : soit l'homme à la balafre la tuait, soit elle s'en prenait aux hommes du commando.

Puis, un jour, dans la jungle, alors qu'elle courait après avoir échappé à un groupe de gardes qui s'étaient alliés pour lui faire front, elle perçut un cliquetis. Interdite, elle se figea immédiatement, regarda où elle avait posé le pied et comprit : elle avait marché sur une mine. Son cœur s'affola comme une bête en cage et des sueurs froides inondèrent sa peau. Il est difficile de réfléchir dans de telles conditions, pourtant, si elle voulait vivre et atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé, elle devait trouver une solution. Elle ignorait comment désamorcer des explosifs et, même si elle était plus rapide qu'autrefois, elle doutait qu'en courant le plus vite possible, elle pourrait s'en sortir sans perdre quelques kilos. Elle se dit que sa situation ne pouvait être pire. Elle se trompait. Un de ses poursuivants la retrouva. Elle reconnut le Lieutenant. Il la tint en joue et avança vers elle, prudemment, puis remarqua la mine. Il gagna en assurance. Il arborait maintenant un sourire goguenard et continua son approche, le fusil reposant sur son épaule, le canon pointé vers le ciel.

— Ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça ! La nouvelle machine à tuer de Crombel est à ma merci !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut tout près de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, même à travers l'uniforme, ainsi que son haleine, une odeur de tabac. Il passa un bras atour de l'épaule de Sarah, lui attrapa les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et tira. Il se pencha, rapprochant son visage du sien

— T'as bousillé pas mal de mes gars, sale garce, j'ai bien envie de mettre du plomb dans cette jolie petite tête.

Il marqua une pause et promena son regard sur le corps qu'il avait vu partiellement dénudé quelques jours plus tôt.

— Mais, peut-être qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.

Il jeta son fusil et posa sa main sur la hanche de M-101. Ce contact déplut à cette dernière ; si son pied ne reposait pas sur une charge d'explosifs, elle lui aurait déjà décoché un coup de genou dans les parties. Elle devait réfléchir à une solution, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la colère qui l'envahissait.

— Tu vois, continua l'officier, c'est plutôt rare de voir des jolies filles traîner par ici et j'aimerais bien m'amuser. En échange, je désamorce la mine et quand on aura terminé, je te donnerai les pilules ‒ elles sont dans ma poche.

En fin de compte, le Lieutenant tombait bien, elle avait maintenant une bonne idée pour se sortir de cette situation ; il fallait surtout qu'elle soit rapide. Elle attrapa l'homme par le col et le tira vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, puis elle recula d'un pas et l'entraîna à sa suite aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il ne se passa rien, signe qu'il avait marché sur le bouton de la charge avant que celui-ci ne remonte, ce qui leur aurait certainement été fatal à tous deux. Cela fait, elle se concentra et s'écarta du visage du garde.

— Reste où tu es et donne-moi les pilules, ordonna-t-elle.

— Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Malgré sa mauvaise posture, il la prenait de haut. Sarah sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle aurait pris sur elle s'il s'était contenté de se moquer d'elle, mais il lui avait aussi fait des propositions indécentes et l'avait menacée.

— Donne-moi ces satanées pilules !

Le regard de l'homme changea, c'était comme si toute volonté avait déserté cet individu. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit le sachet qui contenait le salut de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en empara et avala le médicament. Elle venait de tourner les talons, lorsque le Lieutenant reprit ses esprits. Sarah l'entendit défaire le cran de sureté d'un revolver et détala. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit.

Elle maîtrisait assez mal le contrôle mental, mais elle comprenait à présent qu'il se manifestait lorsqu'elle était courroucée, ce qui constituait déjà un progrès ; par la suite, elle devrait faire en sorte de réussir à invoquer ce pouvoir en toute circonstance cela serait plus difficile.

Elle sortait du laboratoire en compagnie de Yuri, quand les soldats apportèrent un brancard sur lequel était étendu le Lieutenant. Il avait perdu une jambe et tendait la main vers le moignon sanguinolent en gémissant et en maudissant M-101. Un des subordonnés de l'estropié expliqua à l'homme aux yeux ambrés que la perte de ce membre était définitive : lorsque, avec ses camarades, il était arrivé sur les lieux, la jambe arrachée n'était plus qu'une masse informe que l'officier tentait tant bien que mal de protéger des charognards alléchés par l'odeur du sang. Yuri réajusta ses lunettes et interpela un médecin.

— Achevez-le, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Tandis que le scientifique partait s'acquitter de sa tâche, il se tourna vers le garde qui lui avait donné des renseignements sur le blessé.

— En attendant son remplacement, vous assurerez les fonctions du défunt Lieutenant.

Sarah mit les derniers jours de cet entraînement à profit pour peaufiner sa maîtrise du contrôle mental. Cela fut plus aisé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le lendemain de son face-à-face avec le gradé, elle remarqua un garde sur la plage. Au lieu de chercher à fuir ou à se cacher, elle alla à sa rencontre et se posta devant lui. Il la prit en joue.

— Baisse ton arme, dit-elle en se concentrant.

Il pressa la détente et la balle atteignit la jeune femme au bras. Elle devait laisser la rage monter en elle, mais l'homme en treillis ne lui en inspirait pas réellement, malgré la blessure qui perçait sa chair. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'invoquer ce sentiment et, pour cela, elle avait besoin de gagner du temps ; il lui serait difficile de réfléchir tout en esquivant les projectiles. Elle s'accroupit et pris une poignée de sable avant de l'envoyer à la figure du soldat. Pendant que celui-ci tirait à l'aveuglette, approximativement à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue une seconde auparavant, elle se plaça derrière lui et se tritura les méninges. Il n'avait pas fini de vider son chargeur quand la solution s'imposa à elle. Elle se reprocha sa propre stupidité de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle ferma ses paupières et visualisa la tignasse gris cendre et les orbes de cette même couleur. Elle revoyait les lèvres charnues et la cicatrise à leur commissure. Elle se concentra sur cette image et ouvrit les yeux. Elle réitéra son ordre et cela fonctionna. Il s'avéra que le type ne dissimulait pas les pilules, alors elle se contenta de lui intimer de jeter son arsenal dans l'eau salée, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Puis elle s'éloigna.

M-101 comprit ce jour-là qu'elle était la prédatrice, non la proie. Les soldats portaient des armes parce qu'ils n'étaient de taille face à elle. Ses capacités physiques surpassaient de loin les leurs elle pouvait les éliminer facilement, seul leur équipement les rendait dangereux. A présent, le contrôle mental lui permettait de les manipuler à sa guise si elle leur disait de se tirer eux-mêmes une balle, ils obéissaient. Elle n'avait plus besoin de fuir. Désormais, elle se mettait en chasse et affinait ses nouveaux talents. Bien que les expériences qu'elle avait subies ne lui inspirent que du dégoût, elle était grisée par le sentiment de toute-puissance que lui procurait le fait de savoir que le commando était à sa merci. Si avoir pouvoir de vie et de mort sur de parfaits inconnus lui procurait autant de plaisir, le moment où M-21 serait entre ses griffes promettait d'être jouissif.

* * *

><p>Les coups pleuvaient sur elle, sans qu'elle puisse les éviter. Elle ne parvenait pas à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire. Elle avait beau se démener comme un diable, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Elle avait maintenant affaire à des humains modifiés, tout comme elle, mais eux avaient des années de pratique derrière eux et connaissaient leurs limites. Elle n'en menait pas large face à eux. Les attaques de la jeune fille ne leur faisaient pas plus d'effet que des pichenettes et le contrôle mental n'était d'aucune utilité. Pourtant, elle y mettait tout son cœur elle devait progresser pour venger son père. La sueur ruisselait sur son front et collait ses vêtements à sa peau, alors que le type auquel elle faisait face ne paraissait même pas essoufflé. L'impression d'invincibilité qu'elle avait ressentie contre les gardes s'était envolée. A présent, elle se sentait faible et lente. Elle se rendait compte que ses nouvelles capacités n'étaient rien à moins qu'elles ne se soient pas encore développées au maximum de leur potentiel ? C'était sans doute le but de cet entraînement : la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour la forcer à s'améliorer.<p>

Un nouvel impact l'atteignit, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Celui-ci se fissura, tandis que M-101 eut le souffle coupé. Elle glissa lamentablement au sol. Yuri, qui observait la scène en compagnie de plusieurs scientifiques, ordonna la fin de la séance.

La novice demeura assise au sol, adossée au béton, pendant quelques minutes. Son corps meurtri et courbatu refusait de répondre. Heureusement, grâce à ses capacités de guérison, cela de durerait pas. L'homme aux iris ambrés lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Elle avala quelques gorgées avant de poser le récipient. L'assistant de Crombel ne dit rien, il se contenta de la fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Pour une fois, il ne souriait pas, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer la jeune femme.

— On continue, objecta-t-elle.

M-101 devait devenir plus forte, sans quoi, on l'éliminerait. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se prépara au combat.

* * *

><p>Elle s'éveilla dans le laboratoire. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé et se souvenait seulement d'un poing massif qui se rapprochait de son visage, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse l'éviter. Avec un grognement, elle s'assit. A sa grande surprise, Yuri était absent et un soldat l'attendait.<p>

— On m'a chargé de te raccompagner à ta chambre, expliqua-t-il.

En chemin, il informa la jeune femme que Crombel venait de rentrer et que Yuri était allé dans son bureau pour faire son rapport. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la cellule quand ils croisèrent six autres gardes qui transportaient une sorte de sarcophage de métal.

— Ce truc pèse une tonne ! pesta l'un d'eux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Crombel a besoin d'un truc comme ça ? demanda un autre.

— Si on te le demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien, répondit un troisième.

— En tout cas, si il l'a mis dans une boîte en titane cadenassée, c'est qu'il veut être certain que personne ne regardera ce qu'il y a dedans, remarqua un quatrième.

Sarah ne pouvait quitter le fardeau de ces types des yeux. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que le contenu du sarcophage était lié à elle et, en même temps, elle partageait la curiosité des soldats. Celui qui la raccompagnait lui donna un coup de coude pour lui signifier de se remettre en marche.

Le lendemain, quand Yuri vint la chercher, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce où on avait placé le coffre de titane, l'étrange impression de la veille ne s'était pas évanouie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Le jeune homme ignora la question et continua d'avancer.

— Nous devons faire vite, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Étonnamment, il ne la conduisit pas dans la salle d'entraînement, mais dans un laboratoire. Le vieux dégénéré les y attendait, le nez dans les comptes-rendus que lui tendaient des chercheurs. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il interpela la jeune femme.

— A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu ne ménages pas tes efforts, M-101, commença-t-il. Mais il semblerait que tes progrès ne soient pas ceux escomptés.

Les iris gris du vieil homme brillaient d'une lueur carnassière, tandis qu'un sourire féroce animait ses lèvres. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi le scientifique était aussi craint : il avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quiconque se trouvait sur cette île et semblait n'attendre qu'une raison pour se délecter du trépas d'une nouvelle proie. Sarah devait se montrer prudente.

— Je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de t'éliminer. Je compte toujours sur toi pour retrouver M-21.

Le fait qu'il puisse lire en elle aussi facilement horripilait M-101, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à mieux dissimuler ses émotions.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que je serai en mesure de l'éliminer lorsque le moment sera venu ?

— Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour augmenter ta force physique et ta vitesse, mais les effets secondaires seraient dangereux pour ta santé.

— J'avais cru comprendre que ma santé était le cadet de vos soucis, remarqua-t-elle.

Cette réflexion arracha un rire à Crombel.

— Disons que je n'aime pas perdre un spécimen. De plus, j'aimerais observer ton évolution.

Le scientifique la fit asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et entreprit son examen.

Comme elle le pressentait, la jeune femme était trop faible pour espérer vaincre son ennemi et le vieux dégénéré ne ferait rien pour remédier à la situation. Elle aurait laissé sa rage exploser si on lui avait retiré cette mission, mais, heureusement, son rendez-vous avec le jeune homme aux orbes cendrés n'était pas remis en cause.

— Quand est-ce que je suis censée partir à la recherche de M-21 ? interrogea-t-elle.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il termina l'examen avant de demander M-101 et au jeune homme aux iris ambrés de le suivre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans son bureau qu'il reprit la parole.

— Tu partiras dès que le Douzième Ancien aura donné l'ordre à Yuri de se rendre dans la zone où mon spécimen a été vu pour la dernière fois.

Devant l'incompréhension de Sarah, Yuri expliqua que l'organisation était dirigée par treize chefs, appelés « Anciens ». Elle fut abasourdie en apprenant que Crombel était l'un d'entre eux. S'il était l'un des dirigeants, pourquoi attendre les ordres d'un autre ?

— Officiellement, je suis l'assistant du Docteur Aris, qui n'est pas en état de mener ses recherches à l'heure actuelle. Elle-même est au service du Douzième Ancien.

— Si j'ai demandé à Yuri de jouer le rôle d'agent-double, c'est parce que je soupçonne cet homme de vouloir trahir l'organisation. Ces derniers temps, ses actions ont failli nous exposer, ce qui me conforte dans mon idée.

— Il est peut-être tout simplement stupide, objecta Sarah.

Le scientifique éclata de rire.

— Je peux t'assurer qu'il l'est, mais on n'accède pas au rang d'Ancien en faisant preuve d'une pareille imbécillité.

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Crombel la mettait au courant de faits aussi importants et aussi compromettants. Il paraissait évident qu'il voulait avoir cette conversation dans le bureau parce qu'il n'excluait pas qu'on ait placé des agents-doubles parmi son personnel. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle ne divulguerait pas ces informations à d'autres agents travaillant pour le compte du Douzième Ancien ? Après ce qu'elle avait subi depuis son arrivée sur l'île, après les années passées sans son père à cause de ce détraqué, la tentation était grande.

— N'oublie pas que nous savons où trouver ta famille et tes amis, la mit en garde le scientifique, semblant doté du don de télépathie.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

— Nous savons dans quelle ville se trouve M-21, mais nous ignorons où exactement. Dans un premier temps, ta mission sera de le localiser et de l'observer. En tant qu'ancien agent de Scotland Yard, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour cela. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas mis le Douzième Ancien au courant de la trahison de mon spécimen, alors tu devras tenir ta langue.

La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

— Dis-moi, M-101, est-ce que tu parles Coréen ? demanda Crombel.

— Pas couramment.

— Yuri t'aidera à améliorer ton niveau avant le départ.

* * *

><p>Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sarah redoubla d'efforts lors de ses séances d'entraînement, elle ne voulait pas laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le plaisir de supprimer le meurtrier de son père. Cet homme aux yeux de cendre était sa proie et elle ne laisserait personne la revendiquer. Pour cela, elle devait devenir plus forte et, bien que ses progrès soient lents, elle constatait qu'elle avait de moins en moins de mal à faire face aux adversaires qu'on lui assignait.<p>

Pendant des semaines, son esprit avait été torturé par les notions de Bien et de Mal face à la perspective de tuer. Pourtant, petit à petit, elle s'était faite à cette idée. Après tout, aucune institution ne condamnerait M-21, si l'on excluait l'organisation. Ainsi, elle ne faisait que rendre justice.

Quand elle rêvait, elle voyait toujours des flots de sang, mais cela ne l'effrayait plus autant qu'auparavant et l'écarlate qu'elle voyait en songe ne correspondait plus seulement à l'hémoglobine : peu de temps après le retour du Docteur, le sommeil de Sarah avait commencé à se peupler de regards couleur sang et de voix indistinctes qui parlaient une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. La jeune fille avait vite fait le rapprochement avec le coffre de métal.

La pièce qui renfermait le sarcophage l'attirait comme un aimant, elle avait acquis la conviction qu'il était lié à ses rêves étranges et voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle avait beau demander à Yuri et à Crombel ce qu'on y avait mis, elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Elle aurait bien voulu crocheter la serrure de la porte et celle du cadenas, cependant, pour cela, il fallait déjouer le système des caméras de surveillance et, surtout, pouvoir sortir de sa cellule-chambre seule.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vu Yuri. C'est un soldat qui était venu la chercher dans sa prison blanche et seuls les scientifiques avaient observé son entraînement. Quelque chose venait de se passer, mais elle ignorait quoi. Le vieux dégénéré avait-il décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin du jeune homme ? Le Douzième Ancien l'avait-il appelé parce qu'il avait découvert son rôle d'agent-double ? Elle avait passé la journée à s'interroger et n'avait trouvé aucune théorie satisfaisante.

Elle était assise sur son lit, attendant que l'on glisse son repas par la fente de la porte, quand le panneau pivota sur ses gonds. L'homme aux yeux mordorés montrait enfin le bout de son nez. Sans réfléchir, Sarah se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de prendre la parole.

— Dois-je comprendre que t'inquiétais pour moi ?

— Ne rêve pas ! rétorqua-t-elle.

_Quelle idiote !_ se maudit-elle de l'avoir étreint. Elle savait que les gestes de Yuri étaient dépourvus de toute sincérité et qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourtant, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait perdu pied depuis longtemps, s'il n'avait été à ses côtés. Malgré son air jovial qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, les faits qu'il lui dissimulait et l'hypocrisie évidente de ses gestes, sa présence était devenue indispensable à la jeune femme.

En s'écartant de lui, elle remarqua qu'il lui apportait son dîner. Ce n'était pas la bouillie blanchâtre habituelle, mais un bon steak accompagné de frites. Avec une alimentation telle que celle de Sarah depuis son arrivée ici, même un végétarien au régime aurait salivé à la vue et à l'odeur de l'assiette que tenait Yuri.

— J'ai reçu les ordres du Douzième Ancien, annonça-t-il, j'ai passé la journée à prendre les dispositions nécessaires à la mission.

Pendant qu'elle dévorait son festin – « Il faut fêter ta première mission » avait-il dit – il expliqua qu'il accompagnerait Cerberus, la garde personnelle du supérieur du Docteur Aris. M-101 ne devrait pas être vue par eux. Alors, on la conduirait à l'aéroport le plus proche de l'île et elle voyagerait seule jusqu'à Séoul. Une fois sur place, elle s'installerait dans l'appartement que Yuri avait loué pour elle sous un faux nom. Il lui procurerait un téléphone portable pour pouvoir la joindre et passerait la voir le plus souvent possible pour s'assurer en personne de l'avancée de son travail.

— Voilà ton nouveau passeport, dit-il avec son sourire coutumier et horripilant. J'espère que ton nom d'emprunt te plaît.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu trouver pire. _Pourquoi pas Marilyn Monroe, tant qu'il y est ?_ Personne ne croirait que ce nom était vraiment le sien. D'un autre côté, le fait de conserver son prénom, même si cela ne durerait que le temps de la mission, réchauffa le cœur de Sarah. Elle se demanda si c'était Yuri qui avait choisi sa nouvelle identité et si ce choix était une coïncidence. Les orbes mordorés ne laissaient transparaître aucune réponse, mais, au fond, cela importait peu.

— Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

— Je pars dans deux heures, répliqua-t-il. Toi, tu quittes la base demain matin. Je te retrouverai le soir à l'appartement que tu occuperas.

Elle redoutait la séparation, bien qu'elle sache que celle-ci était inévitable, le jeune homme se révélant être un agent-double. Pendant que ce dernier continuait son briefing, elle fixait ses lèvres fines qui semblaient douces et savoureuses. Puis, quand il prit congé pour effectuer les derniers préparatifs de son départ, elle voulut se blottir contre lui pour le retenir un peu, mais s'abstint de toute tentative. Ce type ne voyait certainement en elle qu'un rat de laboratoire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui manger dans la main. Sa propre mièvrerie affligeait Sarah, elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente enamourée lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec Yuri et cela lui donnait presque la nausée.

* * *

><p>Parvenue à Incheon, la jeune femme avait repris sa valise – on lui en avait fournie une car il aurait paru curieux de partir à l'étranger sans bagage – et était montée un taxi. Elle savait maintenant qu'un peu plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait décollé d'Heathrow, en tant que Sarah Grinsworth, pour passer ses vacances avec son meilleur ami. Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie devant l'ironie de la situation. Elle arrivait à Séoul, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais avec beaucoup de retard et travaillerait pour ceux avaient enlevé son père elle passerait son séjour à rechercher son pire ennemi et à l'observer.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble cossu. _Eh bien, l'organisation ne lésine pas sur les moyens !_ Elle n'était qu'un simple agent, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la loge dans un bâtiment beaucoup plus modeste. Elle tendit quelques billets au conducteur avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice, sa valise à la main.

Dans le hall d'entrée, elle se dirigea vers la réception, où elle devait prendre sa clé. Un lycéen discutait avec le gardien.

— Sarah Connor ? interrogea le premier, dans une mauvaise imitation d'Arnold Schwartzenegger.

Il éclata de rire, puis, réprimandé par le second, il essaya rapidement de se calmer, sans vraiment y parvenir, toutefois.

— Je vous prie d'excuser mon frère, dit l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir en s'inclinant.

La jeune femme plaqua un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres et déclara qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de plaisanteries. _La prochaine fois que je vois Yuri, je le tue !_


End file.
